


The Reason For…

by illusion_flight



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas are coming. The release of Dir en grey´s new single is coming as well. What´s not coming is a change Die expects after his questions full of the hidden signals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason For…

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG- 13
> 
> Originally written on December 13th, 2010.

When Die asks for the reason why they don´t kiss as much as they used to anymore, Kaoru only shakes his head and answers he doesn´t know what the other is talking about. Then he goes back to work.

When Die asks for the reason why they don´t have sex as much as they used to anymore, Kaoru only rises his eyebrow and clicks with his tongue. He says nothing, only turns his head back to a guitar he is holding in his hands.

When Die stops asking, Kaoru feels relieved but worried at the same time. He has never realized that something like that is happening until Die pointed it out with his remarks. And Kaoru would never admit it anyway. After all he cares, but they are just busier than ever, that´s all.

Christmas are coming. The release of Dir en grey´s new single is coming as well. What´s not coming is a change Die expected after his questions full of the hidden signals.

And so he sets his mind to move the things himself. He thinks and thinks and then he remembers one winter day about 10 years ago. Not that he holds this memory particularly dear, he actually completely forgot about it, but the image of him standing alone in their practice room starts resonating in his mind. All of a sudden there were hands covering his eyes, someone was standing behind him. He turned around quickly and he could feel the hands of the other person slipping down to hold his arms and the lips pressing to his own. It was just a small peck, lighter than a feather. Then Kaoru looked into his surprised eyes and smiled. The dark head only pointed above their heads and walked to his guitar.

The next day Die stops at a convenient store. They have everything in the convenient stores after all. He quickly finds the article he has come for and then walks back to his and Kaoru´s apartment. A smile is playing on his lips.

Die thinks that maybe there is really no special reason for them changing into an old married couple. But he doesn´t want the things become that way and if he needs a reason for that, then he already has it.

It takes him about an hour to make all the special arrangements. But he is on time, just after he has finished everything, he can hear Kaoru´ steps in the hallway. Die jumps on his feet and runs towards the doors. There he almost bumps into the other man. He licks his lips and without any greeting he places a quick kiss on Kaoru´s lips.

It´s Kaoru´s turn to be surprised, Die thinks as he glances upwards and a sly smirk slowly crawls onto his face. Kaoru doesn´t notice anything though; he doesn´t say a word and heads towards their bedroom followed by the younger. As they strode across the flat, the older man stops in the kitchen for a glass of water. Die waits for him, standing in the doors, and just when Kaoru wants to pass next to him, the younger guitarist squeezes his arms and kisses him once again. This time the kiss is harder, almost hungry. Kaoru can surely feel the difference.

“Die, what´s the matter?”

However, Die only points up with his index finger. Something small and green is attached on the upper part of the doors´ frame.

“A mistletoe? But it isn´t Christmas yet!”

“Yeah, but almost.”

Die answers amused.

Kaoru doesn´t really understand, but then it is not like he minds. He smiles.

When they enter their bedroom finally, Die sits on the bed in the middle of the room and watches Kaoru as he changes into some old shirt and pants. Die sighs at the sight of his lover´s skin flashing white. He stands up and walks to Kaoru, he yanks the shirt he is about to put on out of his hands and pushes the astonished man in the direction of their bed. In silent struggle he pushes Kaoru down on it, laying him on his back. Then Die tumble over next to him, but his eyes don´t leave the other man´s face. Kaoru´s dark orbs widen. Right above the bed and their heads three big bunches of mistletoe are fixed.

“Now, if you can calculate at least a bit…”

Die doesn´t finish, he is busy pulling Kaoru´s trousers down.


End file.
